Nina Caricola
Nina De la Casa Caricola is the protagonist of Bonita Bonnie. She serves as Bonita Bonnie's best friend. Biography As revealed in the pilot episode, when Nina was 8 years old just like her neighbor, her personality was the opposite of what she is now. Nina was a cheerful girl who enjoyed lollipops, puppies and rainbows. Her dad cheers her up and they did everything together. They hung out together all the time, until Juan met Phoebe and fell in love with her. The two of them started dating and he abandoned Nina, which was a traumatic and horrible moment that left a mental scar in her life. Afterwards, Nina became quirky, creepy and weird. She constantly got teased by mean girls at school,was often bullied by her stepsisters and abused by her stepmother. One day, which took place in the Pilot episode, Nina got bullied by mean girls again.She explored the basement and found her father's diary filled with spells thanks to a ancient Aztec curse. After reading a few passages from the book, she goes to Colonche and meeting Bonita Bonnie who is abused by her babysitter,Tabitha.When Nina and Leona were around 4 years old, they used to be friends and they painted on kindergarten. Leona had a dream of being an artist and painted something that looked like a tree, but it was a "magical city with a king and a queen and four fairy princesses", and then she called Nina a "dream killer" and that's how they become enemies. Appearance Nina sports a gothic aesthetic, wearing dark make up around the eyes, a black pacifier or lipstick, and her short dark brown hair to compliment. She wears tons of white makeup to cover her face, making her skin look very pale and almost pitch white. She also wears very dreary looking eyeliner on her eyes.In the web series, Nina's black eyeliner was drop shaped and looked like three streams of black blood going down her eyes. In the series, her eyeliner steaks are now spike shaped. Her eyeliner fills in a bunch of scars that are under eye eyelids, that became there when she was a little kid.Another change in the series is that her hair is more dopped downwards and she wears a black sash on her dress instead of a red sash.In the web series,She wears a red hairclip,mary jane shoes, white stocking/leggings/tights, a white dress with a red sash and a large red bow on its back. Nina looks like a goth girl, judging by her sense of style, and the fact that she chooses to wear a skull hairclip. Personality Nina is a 12 year old morbid girl and taken advantage by mean girls.Upon meeting Bonita Bonnie, Nina was absolutely excited.The two bonded almost immediately and began a life of debauchery and adventure together.Despite her gothic personality, Nina seems to have a kinder side. In My Fair Reggie she tries desperately to earn her adoptive mother's approval and feels bad about Reggie is humiliated by her girly older sister. Relationships * Bonita Bonnie - Bonita Bonnie is Nina's best friend and surrogate sister figure. * Meche Rodriguez - Meche is Nina's adoptive mother. Manny is one of the few people Nina gets along with in any fashion. * [[Phoebe Johnson|'Phoebe Johnson']]- Phoebe is Nina's stepmother. In the pilot episode,it was shown that the main and number one reason that Nina hates Phoebe is because when she was a young child, she was best friends with Juan.when she was a child. The two of them were the best of friends and Juan was pretty much Nina's only ray of sunlight in her life. Unfortunately, Phoebe stepped in and met Juan and the two of them instantly fell in love. Juan was so in love with her, that he forgot all about Nina, leaving her depressed and alone, and causes her heart to break. * Millie and Lillie Johnson ' - Nina,Millie and Lillie are rivals. They bullies Nina for being creepy and weird without any actual motive and Nina terrorizes them with her bizarre and terrifying things. * 'Juan Caricola - Phoebe's step husband and Nina's former father.It is later revealed that Juan was Nina's best friend until a biker named Phoebe stole him from her, even calling him "Big Buddy Juan." Years later, after Nina heard that her stepmother forces the children to kill her biological mother,Carmen Caricola(nee Rivera),but Phoebe is sented to jail. * Carmen Rivera - Nina's mom is absent, but it's clear that Nina had a good relationship with her.A police man arrest Phoebe who killed Carmen, who was adored by the villagers, the local men, and her mother. * Ricardo Rodriguez- Ricardo is Reggie's apparent father and Nina's adoptive father. In the web series, Nina is trying to cheer Ricardo. In the series reboot, when Ricardo was written off the show, it is implied he either died or left the family well before the series even began.In the pilot episode, Reggie mentioned multiple times, her father leaving her, and it seemed to have been very devastating and emotionally painful for her when it happened. * Reggie Rodriguez - Reggie is Nina's adoptive sister and Karen's younger sister. * Karen Rodriguez - Karen is Nina's adoptive sister and Reggie's older sister. * 'Carmela Rivera '- Carmela Rivera is Nina's baby cousin. In the web series episode Se Mi Bebe, Nina babysits Carmela for a weekend. Trivia * In the web series, Nina was voiced by Melany Ochoa. In the tv series, she is voiced by Alanna Ubach. * Nina's signature look, the mascara running down her eyes, was apparently caused when a traumatized Nina ripped her eye sockets open after Juan abandoned her. This was likely added for the tv series, due to her mascara being more tear shaped than the sharp appearance in the series. * Nina is half Puerto Rican from her father's side and half Mexican from her mother's side. * Her makeup is somewhat similar to Dylan's from Golan the Insatiable. * Nina's natural hair color appears to be brown judging by the color of her eyebrows. Gallery Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bonita Bonnie/Characters